


Kunnes purkit täyttyvät hunajasta

by Vivacious



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Haikeaa draamaa, M/M, Mainintoja sairaudesta, Mehiläisiä ja hunajaa, Vanhus!ficci
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John toivoo, ettei kevät koskaan saapuisi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kunnes purkit täyttyvät hunajasta

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Until the Jars Fill with Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489972) by [Vivacious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious)



> Ensi kertaa julkaistu 5.2.2014. Vanhusficit ovat vähän kuin huumetta, koukuttavia kirjoittaa ja lukea. Tätä olikin hauskaa värkätä. Ja luonnollisesti ei ole olemassa yhtään skenaariota jossa pojat eivät menisi eläkkeellä Sussexiin. Toivottavasti pidätte, kaikki palaute on aina arvostettua.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat BBC:lle, ADC:lle ja Moffatille sekä Gatissille.

”Nyt on oikea aika, eikö vain olekin, John?” Sherlock kysyy ja hieraisee silmälasiensa linssiä hihansuullaan. John laskee sanomalehden Sherlockin peitteen ylle. Kysymys sattuu aina vain enemmän.  
  
”Ei”, John mumisee käheäksi muuttuneella äänellään. ”Mehiläiset talvehtivat yhä.”  
  
Sherlock työntää hopeasankaiset lasit takaisin nenälleen. ”Niinkö? Mutta ulkona on melkein kevät.”  
  
”Melkein”, John myöntyy. Aamuaurinko on jo vaarallisen lämmin, se kimpoaa Sherlockin laseista kirkkaiksi pilkuiksi huoneen valkeille seinille. John tahtoo jäädä talven pehmeään pimeään. Kohta on jäljellä enää kattojen reunoilta niskaan tippuvia jääpuikkoja.  
  
Sherlock tutkailee hänen kasvojaan ja _tietää._ Tietenkin.  
  
”Löytyykö mitään mielenkiintoista?” tämä lopulta kysyy. Sellaista hellyyttä harva osaisi odottaa. John keskittyy uudestaan lehteensä ja kääntää aukeamaa kotimaan uutisiin.  
  
”Koruryöstö Belgraviassa”, hän vastaa. Sherlock kohottautuu paremmin tyynyjensä varaan.  
  
”Kerro minulle siitä.”  
  
John kertoo.  
  
*  
  
 _”Ja sitten säähän! Milligan, millaista ilmaa meille luvataan täksi viikonlopuksi?” ”No Bob, perjantai-iltapäivä on aurinkoinen ja olemme plus-asteiden puolella. Mutta perjantain ja lauantain väliseksi yöksi on luvassa hallaa...”_  
  
John puristaa kaukosäädintä hieman tiukemmin, huokaa helpotuksesta säätiedotteen luvatessa räntää lauantaille. Hän painaa television pois päältä ja kantaa sitten teekupit tiskialtaaseen. Toinen niistä on yhä täynnä. Naurettavaa, kuinka hajamieliseksi hän on tullut. Mutta sitä se ikä teettää toisille.  
  
 _Toiset taas pysyvät partaveitsen terävinä_ , hän ajattelee ja pieni hymy kohoaa hänen huulilleen. Johtuu varmasti sudokuista ja ristikoista, joita Sherlock on ryhtynyt täyttämään. Kenties Johninkin pitäisi. Toisaalta Sherlock on aina ollut niin terävä, että John epäilee tämän vain tylsistyvän hitaasti hieman lähemmäs normaalin ihmisen tasoa. John kuvittelee reaktion ajatukseen ja päättää ilkikurisesti nostaa aiheen esiin seuraavana päivänä.  
  
*  
  
Sherlock yskii niin, että John pelkää tämän vielä saavan keuhkonsa pihalle. Hän puristaa tippaan kytkettyä kättä tiukasti läpi puuskien. Hänen omansa tärisee.  
  
Vesi valuu ulos Sherlockin silmistä, mutta pikkuhiljaa hän saa taas tasoitettua hengityksensä. ”Kammottavaa”, Sherlock huokaa ja sylkäisee verta sekä limaa nenäliinaan. ”Kerrassaan kammottavaa ja hyödytöntä.”  
  
John nyökkää. ”Epäreilua”, hän sanoo ja Sherlock päästää tukahtuneen naurahduksen.  
  
”Odotettua. Itätuuli saavuttaa lopulta meidät kaikki.”  
  
”Muttei vielä.”  
  
Sherlock kääntää sormiaan ja kietoo ne Johnin sormien kanssa lomittain. Sitten hän kuljettaa heidän yhteenliitetyt kätensä kaulassaan sykkivälle pulssille.  
  
”Ei tietenkään. Älä ole absurdi.”  
  
*

_Aurinko paistaa kirkkaalta taivaalta heidän raahatessaan muuttolaatikoita sisälle. John laskee alas yhden, kirjoja täynnä olevan ja kääntää kasvonsa ylöspäin.  
  
”John. Pistä vauhtia! Tahdon aloittaa kokeilun ammeessa, mutta en löydä sokeripihtejämme”, Sherlock huutaa verannalta. Kestää hetki ennen kuin sanat uppoavat Johnin tajuntaan.  
  
”Hetkinen. Sherlock! Mehän sovimme, että rajoitat kokeesi pois kylpyhuoneesta. Sitä varten se kokolattiamatto uskallettiin jättää sinne.”  
  
”Mistä saat näitä ideoita pieneen päähäsi?”  
  
”Ja sitä paitsi, meillä ei koskaan ole ollut omia sokeripihtejä”, John jatkaa ja avaa hieman takkiaan. Lämpö hivelee hänen ihoaan.   
  
”John”, Sherlock marisee. Ovi loksahtaa kiinni ja hetken kuluttua sormet kaivautuvat Johnin kylkiluiden väliin.   
  
”Hei!”  
  
Sherlock kohottaa kulmiaan. ”Ansaitsit sen.”  
  
John pudistaa päätään. ”Sinun kaltaistasi riiviötä en ansainnut”, hän vastaa. ”Et edes anna ihmisen nauttia lämmöstä.”  
  
”Kevät tulee joka vuosi, John. Meillä on tärkeämpääkin tekemistä kuin vuodenaikojen vahtaaminen.”  
  
”Niin kuin mitä, herra eläkeläinen?” John kysyy hymyä äänessään ja Sherlock rypistää nenäänsä, aivan kuin ei olisi varma tulisiko hänen loukkaantua vai ei.  
  
”No, mikäli sokeripihtejä ei löydy, niin mehiläiset.”  
  
”Mitkä?”  
  
”Tämän paikan tärkeimmät työläiset. Takapihalla on kennoja, ei mene enää kauaa ennen kuin pääsemme tekemään hunajaa.”_  
  
*  
  
On kevät ja ensimmäiset hyönteiset hyrräävät ilmassa tokkuraisina. Johnin rintaa kiristää. Hän ottaa tavallista myöhemmän bussin sairaalaan.  
  
Sherlock syö lounasta, tai pikemminkin pyörittelee haarukkaa perunamuusissaan Johnin saapuessa. Talvitaivaan harmaat silmät siristyvät mietteliäästi hänen astuessaan huoneeseen.  
  
”Olet myöhässä.”  
  
”Hyvä huomio, etsivä”, John sanoo.  
  
”Olet myöhässä, koska on...”  
  
”Koska kävin ostamassa lasipurkkeja”, John keskeyttää Sherlockin, joka rypistää kulmiaan.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
John kaivaa mukanaan tuomastaan laukusta viisi erikokoista lasipurkkia, sekä pienen liuskan pakettitarroja. Hän tiputtaa ne kaikki Sherlockin syliin.  
  
”Sinä saat luvan nimikoida purkit. Ei ole reilua että minun pitää huolehtia otuksistasi kun sinä vain makaat täällä”, hän ilmoittaa kärsivällä äänellä. ”Enkä sitä paitsi tiedä minkä laatuista hunaja on. Olet jalostanut kaikkea puutarhassa liikaa jotta siinä pysyisi perässä.”  
  
Hymynkare häivähtää Sherlockin huulilla, tai ehkä se on vain kevätauringon leikkiä kasvoilla. Joka tapauksessa se saa myös Johnin suupielet kohoamaan.  
  
Sherlock tarttuu toimeen ja niin _kevääseen asti_ vaihtuu _siihen saakka kunnes purkit täyttyvät hunajasta_.  
  
*  
  
Kevät ja alkukesä hujahtavat kuin siivillä. Sherlockin hiuksiin piirtyy käynti käynniltä enemmän harmaita vetoja, eivätkä punaiset raidat katoa valkoisista nenäliinoista. Johnin lonkkaa kolottaa lämpimässä. Hän kaipaa talvea, mutta kesä on liian vahva ja ihmiset liian heikkoja.  
  
*  
  
”Eikö jo olekin aika?” Sherlock kysyy ja tuijottaa edessään olevaa tarjotinta pahoinvoivan näköisenä.  
  
”Ei”, John sanoo. Hänen kieltäytymisistään alkaa jo puuttua puhtia, mutta Sherlockin kiharat ovat yhä pehmeät hänen kätensä alla ja tämän silmissä elää yhä kuulas talvi. _Odota vielä, minun vuokseni_.  
  
Sherlock yskii ja odottaa.  
  
*  
  
John riisuu valkean päähineen ja syyttää kasvoillaan valuvaa kosteutta kesäpäivänä tehdystä työstä. Sekä kennoilla että niiden asukkailla on kaikki hyvin, eikä enää ole syitä vältellä väistämätöntä.  
  
*  
  
”Sherlock.”  
  
”John”, kuuluu vaimea vastaus, ja voi kuinka hän helliikään sitä ääntä. John istuu sängynreunalle käsissään lusikka ja kaikista pienin hunajapurkki.  
  
”Olisitpa kotona”, hän kuiskaa Sherlockin nojatessa päänsä hänen olkaansa vasten.  
  
”Kyllä sinä pärjäät”, Sherlock vastaa ja nyökkää purnukkaa kohden.  
  
John avaa kannen. On aika hävitä kesälle.


End file.
